


Yours Alone

by dreamsofspike



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is jealous of Drake, but he really has no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Alone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: mild dom/sub, mild violence

He watched them from across the room, trying very hard not to look like he was watching. He smiled at the young fan who was gushing at him while he signed her picture of him, hoping he didn't seem as distracted as he actually was. The girl seemed perfectly content -- elated, even -- as she walked away with her autographed picture and a story for her friends; so Kris turned his attention back toward the other side of the room and the rather intense conversation that seemed to be taking place there.

Adam and Drake were sitting very close together at a table in the corner, security keeping the eager fans away so that they could have what was apparently a very private conversation. Kris glanced away when Drake seemed to sense his attention and looked toward him, trying to turn his thoughts away from the dark direction in which they were headed.

_Why did_ he _have to come?_

He continued meeting fans, all the while hyper-aware of the quiet encounter taking place in the corner. He forced himself not to do a double take when a surreptitious glance revealed Adam and Drake locked in an intense, passionate kiss. As he watched, Adam gently pushed Drake away, glancing around the room before nodding toward the door leading to an empty room that had been used as a dressing room.

Drake followed Adam into the room, and two security guards flanked the door to keep out any interlopers.

Kris thought he'd like to see them try to keep _him_ out.

"Mr. Allen... just a minute..."

Kris ignored them, shoving the door open and slipping inside, closing it firmly behind him. His eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting of the room as he turned to look at Adam and Drake, who were seated on the black leather loveseat in the corner and looking up at him in surprise.

"Get out," Kris ordered, not caring how abrupt he sounded.

His dark, intent gaze was focused on Adam, though the words were clearly directed at Drake. Drake gave him an indignant look, turning to Adam to refute Kris's command -- but Adam didn't. Adam was staring at Kris, a sort of wary wonder in his eyes as he affirmed Kris's words.

"You'd better go."

Grumbling under his breath, Drake left, slamming the door behind him. The door was barely closed before Kris strode across the room to stand directly in front of Adam. It was a rare moment of power, as he glared down at the seated but taller man, jealous fury in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he growled, and a visible shiver passed through Adam at the possessive note in his voice.

Adam's eyes were wide, staring up at Kris with a sort of innocence and guilelessness that, given the circumstances, Kris found infuriating. He reached out a hand to thread through Adam's hair, abruptly jerking his head back, hard enough to make him wince.

"Are you going to give me an answer?"

"It's nothing," Adam answered, his voice low and husky with a strange mixture of fear and desire. "It's... over..."

Kris frowned, unconsciously loosening his grip, though not releasing Adam -- not yet. "What are you talking about? I saw you kiss him."

Relaxing a little as Kris seemed calmer, Adam swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting Kris's gaze with a quiet intensity that set a strange quiver in Kris's stomach.

"_He_ kissed _me_," Adam corrected softly. "Right before I told him we're over. For good." A slight hint of a subtly mocking smile played about the corner of his mouth as he added, "I'd just told him to go, when you... told him to go."

Kris stared down at Adam for a long moment, his jaw working with indecision. He had no reason to disbelieve Adam's story, but the powerful jealousy that had overcome him could not simply be turned off at a moment's notice. His hand tightened in Adam's hair again, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're mine," he stated with soft certainty, and just an edge of warning.

 

Adam held his gaze unflinchingly, his voice just as soft as he replied, "I am."

In a flurry of motion, Kris was suddenly upon him, one hand clutching the back of Adam's head as he made his claim without words, his mouth covering and possessing Adam's without reserve. Adam met his kiss with equal intensity, pulling Kris closer to him, adept hands swiftly moving to free him from the confines of his clothes. In one swift motion, Adam reversed their positions, pressing Kris back against the black loveseat, then dropping to his knees in front of it.

Kris tried to sit up, reaching for Adam, wanting him _with_ him... but Adam gently pushed him back with one hand, the other firmly cupping his hardness through the taut fabric of his jeans.

"Shhh," he soothed him with a soft, knowing smile. "Let me..."

There was really nothing Kris could do but allow Adam to have his way. Within minutes, he was stifling his release against his arm, biting so hard that he was sure he'd broken his own skin, as Adam gently laved him with his mouth, slowly bringing him down. By the time Kris could think again, Adam was beside him, strong, slender arms wrapped around him, holding him close and soothing him.

"I'm sorry," Kris murmured, shaking his head, ashamed of himself as his thoughts began to clear.

"Don't be," Adam replied with a soft, awed smile in his eyes. "No one's ever wanted me that much..."

Kris was still feeling hazy, but he shook his head emphatically. "That... can't possibly be true..."

Adam simply silenced first his protest... then his coherent thought... with another deep, tender kiss.


End file.
